A Stupid Reason
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: "... Karena aku takut mati terkena flu burung yang kau derita sekarang," SasuNaru, drabble fict, AU, pendek, konyol. Don't like, don't read! For Uta's birthday


**A/N: This fict for Uta****'****s Birthday :) Gomen teLat buat pubLish fict-nya. **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Alternative Uni****verse, Out of Characters. Don't like, don't read!  
**

**o0o**

**~A Stupid Reason~**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**

Dua pemuda tampan itu berdiri berhadapan di depan kelas yang kini terlihat kosong. Kesunyian menyelimuti keduanya. Deru nafas terdengar jelas di indera pendengaran mereka, tenang dan begitu teratur.

Mata onyx milik pemuda raven itu terus menatap sang pemuda pirang yang ada di depannya saat ini. Wajah bingung menggantikan ekspresi datar dari pemuda yang memiliki nama Uchiha Sasuke. Sedari tadi mereka terus berdiri tanpa suatu gerakan yang menarik perhatian. Diam dalam keheningan.

"Sasuke," Panggilan itu datang dari mulutnya. Dan itu membuka pembicaraan yang terasa kaku ini. Mata biru miliknya kini beralih menatap lantai kelas yang memantulkan cahaya silau.

"Hn? Kenapa, Dobe?" Ekspresi bingung tak lepas dari wajah _stoic_ sang Uchiha. Ada apakah gerangan? Tak seperti biasanya Dobe-nya bertindak seperti sekarang ini.

"Ano... Itu..." Seruan darinya seperti sebuah keraguan dalam hati sang pemuda pirang itu. Tak melihat orang yang diajak bicara, dia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sebuah kalimat tertahan di tenggorokannya. Dan itu sangat sulit untuk diungkapkan.

"Naruto," Panggilan sebuah nama itu diiringi dengan sentuhan yang mendarat di pipi karamel Naruto. Terkejut memang, tapi setelah itu ekspresi wajahnya kembali normal. "tatap lawan bicaramu saat kau berbicara." lanjut Sasuke sambil mengelus tiga garis yang berada di pipi tan Naruto. Perkataan yang berarti permintaan ini dilakukan sang Uzumaki. Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu pandang lagi.

Onyx dan biru.

Sesaat mereka hanya menutup mulutnya. Kemudian keseriusan menggantikan wajah polos miliknya. "...putus. Kita putus, Sasuke."

Mata onyx itu terbelalak dengan sempurna. Petir menyambar hati Sasuke. Dan pernyataan dari sang Dobe bagaikan beribu pedang yang menusuk ulu hatinya. Begitu sakit, sangat sakit. Tangan putih itu kini terkulai lemas. Tubuh sang Uchiha seakan kehilangan jiwa dan tak bernyawa.

Dobe yang sangat disayanginya meminta putus.

"Kenapa, Dobe? Kenapa?" Mata onyx itu mencoba untuk menatap mata berwarna indah itu. Sayang, mata biru itu tak menatapnya. Dia beralih ke arah lain yang bukan dirinya.

"... Karena aku takut mati," lirih Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya. Sedetik kemudian warna langit itu terlihat lagi.

"Mati? Apa maksudmu, Dobe?"

"Aku takut mati karena..."

"Karena? Lanjutkan alasanmu,"

Kini tangan putih susu itu menggenggam pundak Naruto kemudian menggoyang-goyangkannya, maju dan mundur. Kepanikan sudah menguasai diri Sasuke. Sasuke mulai hilang kendali.

"..."

"Jawab, Dobe. Beritahu aku. Aku perlu alasan yang jelas untuk ini," lirih, nada bicara itu terdengar sangat lirih.

"Karena..."

"Ya, teruskan!"

"... Karena aku takut mati terkena flu burung yang kau derita sekarang,"

"..."

Hening. Tak ada balasan ataupun protes yang datang dari Sasuke.

"Aniki-mu yang mengatakannya. Dia berkata 'Jauhi Sasuke atau putuskan saja dia, Naruto. Sasuke itu mengidap flu burung di kepalanya.' Itu kata Itachi-nii,"

Jawaban yang sangat konyol dan polos dari seorang Dobe-nya. Bisa-bisanya dia termakan oleh kebohongan besar yang dibuat oleh Itachi. Dobe milik Sasuke terlewat polos atau apa?

"GHAA! BAKA ANIKI! DAMN YOU!" teriak Sasuke frustasi seraya berjalan keluar kelas dengan Naruto di belakangnya.

"Sa-Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto mengikuti langkah cepat sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Tidak,"

"Sasuke! Tunggu!"

"Tak ada kata 'putus' darimu, Dobe. Tidak akan pernah ada!"

"Eh?"

"Kau dibohongi Baka-Itachi. Bisa-bisanya kau percaya padanya. Benar-benar Baka-Dobe. Bodoh,"

"Berisik! Dia itu kakakmu dan aku percaya apa yang dikatakannya termasuk flu burung yang ada di kepalamu itu. Hii..."

"Jangan pernah dengarkan dia lagi, Dobe! Itu konyol. Flu burung? Di kepalaku? Ghaa!" sontak Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut raven-nya sendiri.

"Kau mau ke mana?" ujar Naruto yang berusaha menyamai langkah kaki Sasuke.

"Membunuh Aniki,"

"Hah? Baka-Teme! Ja-jangan!"

"Baka-Dobe diam saja!"

"Tidakk!"

**...END...

* * *

**

**-pLak-**

**Gomen Uta gaje und pendek gini. T^T **

**Moga Uta suka. *tepar*  
**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
